


Birth of Hell

by reminiscence



Category: Jigoku Shoujo | Hell Girl
Genre: Drabble, Gen, ffn challenge: another mega prompts challenge, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: She refuses to give up on life, even when she's about to die.





	

She squirms in her grave even as the rocks and dirt rain down upon her.

She can't die here. She can't. But when the air goes or when the rocks hit something brittle and bleed, then it's over. And her limbs are all tied. All she has is the weight of them wrapped around her arms and her legs and her breaths, her panting sobbing breaths and those of her parents lying with her.

They're all bound and helpless and being buried alive and they're powerless but still she squirms. Still she struggles.

She refuses to accept this fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Another Mega Prompts Challenge, writing prompts #23 - drabble that is exactly 99 words


End file.
